THEIR STORY
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: Hatimu terkadang bisa menipumu. Tapi waktu takkan berhenti hanya untuk sekedar menunggumu menyadari perasaanmu/NaruSasu/Judul amburadul XDD


Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan kurang lebih hampir dua tahun. Berteman, menjadi sahabat, sampai salah satu mengakui perhatian yang diberikan dan waktu yang diluangkan untuknya bukanlah hanya sekedar untuk seorang teman, bukan hanya untuk sang sahabat, tapi untuk yang dicintainya. Naruto yang memulainya dua tahun lalu. Mengungkapkan dengan malu-malu tapi penuh akan ketegasan dan keseriusan bahwa perasaan yang ia rasakan pada sahabatnya itu lebih besar, lebih berani dari hanya sekedar kasih sayang pada seorang teman.

Dan Sasuke, teman masa kecilnya, sahabat baiknya, orang yang dicintainya, objek fantasi mimpi basahnya–yang membuat Naruto menyadari orientasi seksualnya– menjawab dengan acuh bahwa ia tidak keberatan memiliki kekasih dobe dan ceroboh seperti Naruto.

Naruto senang, sangat senang, namun ia akan lebih senang lagi jika Sasuke tidak menutupi hubungan mereka dari orang-orang, –orang-orang tertentu– dari kerabat keluarganya. Mereka berbeda tingkatan status sosial. Naruto tahu, dan Naruto mencoba tetap mengerti dan menunggu.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

~NaruSasu~

* * *

"Kenapa harus malam minggu sih? Kitakan mau kencan Teme~" Ini mungkin sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka, duduk digazebo dibagian paling belakang dikampus mereka, hanya berdua, menghabiskan makan siang yang dibeli mereka dikanti tadi saat keduanya sama-sama tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah di jam yang sama.

Tidak ada teman, tidak ada orang lain. Tidak ada tatapan aneh terarah pada mereka, tidak ada cibiran risih untuk mereka, hanya hal normal yang mereka peretontonkan, karena hubungan sesama jenis tidak pernah layak untuk diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Hanya mereka berdua dan saat mereka berdua inilah Sasuke baru mau bersikap layaknya seorang kekasih, membiarkan Naruto bergelayut manja padanya. Karena mungkin Sasuke yang masih takut untuk bersikap jujur.

Duduk dengan tenang dan mengunyah makannya tanpa suara, Sasuke hanya mendelik pada Naruto yang malah tidur-tiduran dipahanya dengan mulut penuh suapan makan siangnya dan ocehan merengek. "Telan dan habiskan dulu makan siangmu idiot. Dan duduk yang benar!" Sasuke menyingkirkan kepala pirang itu dengan menghentakkan kakinya, namun Naruto tak bergeming, malah menggesek-gesek gemas jidatnya pada perut Sasuke. "Dobe!" Setengah geli–sisanya jengkel– Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto tanpa ampun.

"Ugh!" Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain mengusap-usap tempat dimana Sasuke menjitaknnya. "Hiks..atit Teme~ jahat sekali istriku ini, tsunder!" Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dengan kelakuan Naruto.

"Bangun Dobe, berat. Makan siangmu juga belum kau habiskan." Naruto tidak mendengarkan malah memejamkan mataya dan lebih menyamankan kepalanya dipaha Sasuke sebagai bantalan.

"Sudah kenyang~" Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Sasuke. "Perutmu langsing sekali Suke, enak dipeluk..." dan Sasuke hanya mendengus menanggapinya sembari tangannya mengelus-ngelus surai pirang yang lembut itu.

"Ingat ya Dobe, malam minggu nanti datang kerumahku, pakai baju yang rapih, kalau tidak ada kau bisa pinjam punyaku." Naruto tidak menjawab, mungkin sudah tertidur? Kebiasaan kekasihnya, makan sedikit sambil mengoceh, dan tidur. Walaupun makannya sedikit, tapi tubuh Naruto lebih tinggi, lebih berisi darinya, aneh. Membuat Sasuke kadang iri dengan fisik si pirang.

Merasa Naruto akan lama tertidur, Sasuke memilih melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda karena gangguan kelakuan si pirang tadi.

* * *

"Bersikap biasalah, jangan macam-macam." Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki kediaman Uchiha yang kelewat luas bergaya khas jepang namun elegan dengan perabotan mahal didalamnya. Setelan jas hitam dan kemeja biru tua melekat pas di tubuh Sasuke. Naruto yang berjalan satu langkah dibelakang Sasuke tak kalah keren dengan kemeja biru tua yang selaras dengan yang Sasuke kenakan, meski dengan begitu banyak paksaan sampai akhirnya Naruto mau memakainya. Kekasihnya yang urakan ini memang paling anti dengan pakaian-pakaian formal mengingat betapa cueknya kehidupan Naruto sehari-hari. "Kemana jasmu?"

"Aku tidak suka pakai jas didalam rumah Teme."

"Ini pesta Dobe."

"Tapi didalam rumah."

"Tetap saja ini pesta bodoh."

"Aku tetap tidak suka pakai jas didalam rumah sayang~"

"Jangan membuatku malu Naruto, bersikap normallah."

Naruto tertegun, dan Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati setelah sadar apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu–"

"Aku tau. Lihat–" Naruto tersenyum dan memberi isarat lewat matanya saat dilihatnya Itachi yang ada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Ayok, Itachi-nii sudah menyuruh kita ke sana," Berjalan santai dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya, Naruto langsung menjabat tangan Itachi dan orang tua Sasuke serta mengucapkan selamat atas ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang entah keberapa. Berbincang entah apa dengan segala keramah tamahannya dan sikap bersahabatnya, membiarkan Sasuke yang merada dua langkah dibelakangnya berdiri sembari menatap punggung lebar Naruto. Perasaan tak enak menyelimuti hatinya.

.

"Sasuke–"

"Sasuke!" Uchiha bungsu berbalik, menatap seorang laki-laki mungkin lebih tua satu atau dua tahun dengan Sasuke bersurai hitam panjang dan matanya yang terlihat tanpa pupil memanggilnya, membuat Naruto yang juga memanggilnya menelan kembali apa yang ingin iya bicarakan. Senyum tersungging diwajah Hyuga Neji dan langsung memeluk Sasuke begitu erat didepan Naruto beserta keluarga Uchiha. "Aku merindukanmu."

Siapa yang tidak tahu, atau mungkin memang hanya Naruto yang tahu Sasuke pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Neji dulu, dulu saat Sasuke di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, hanya iseng katanya karena Sasuke saat itu sedang bermusuhan dengan Naruto –karena pertengkaran sepele yang biasa terjadi diantara mereka– untuk mencari pengganti Naruto selama mereka bertengkar dan tidak saling bicara. Sasuke mengiyakan saja saat Neji bilang ia menyukainya dan ingin menjadi teman sekaligus pacar, entah Sasuke serius tentang 'ingin menjadi pacar' atau hanya serius tentang 'ingin menjadi teman' mereka masih kelas satu di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, mereka masih kecil dan itu berjalan selama dua minggu. Setelah itu Neji pindah keluar kota, tapi ingatan itu masih membekas. Bagaimana Neji memeluk Sasuke saat ia akan pindah sekolah. Ingatan yang mengerikan, dan sekarang Neji memeluk Sasuke didepan umum seperti ini didepan orang lain. Naruto membuang muka. 'Bersikaplah normal.'

"Itachi-nii, aku pulang duluan yaa, perutku sakit, mungkin ada panggilan alam." Naruto setengah berbisik pada Itachi dan dijawab dengan kikikan geli melihat tingkah sahabat adiknya itu.

"Hahaha naiklah ke atas, panggilan alam itu bisa kau lakukan di toilet rumah ini Naru."

"Tidak mau! Bisa-bisa harumnya tercium sampai sini dan membuat para tamu–"

"Hentikan itu Naruto, kau membuatku membayangkannya." Itachi geleng-geleng

"Hehehe..tolong beritahu Sasuke yaa Itachi-nii."

"Hn." Itachi hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban dan melihat Naruto berjalan melewati para tamu undangan dengan tertatih, 'Sampai segitunya ditahan.' Batinnya, dan Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyum geli dibibirnya.

* * *

Malam begitu larut, jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Dingin semakin menusuk tapi Sasuke menghiraukannya. Ia tetap mengendarai mobilnya kerumah kekasihnya yang seenaknya saja pulang ditengah acara tanpa pamitan padanya.

Itachi bilang Naruto pulang karena ingin buang air besar. Omong kosong. Jarak rumahnnya dan rumah Naruto lumayang jauh, sepuluh menit menggunakan kendaraan dan si Dobe itu tadi tidak membawa sepedah motornya, naik apa dia? Mana kuat Naruto menahan mulesnya selama itu, pikir Sasuke.

Sesampainya dipekarangan apartemen Naruto, Sasuke langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan –setengah berlari– menuju kamar apartemen Naruto. Mengeluarkan kunci apartemen itu, Sasuke seenaknya saja masuk tanpa mengetuk dan permisi. Gelap. Itu keadaan apartemen Naruto, tidak ada si pirang disofa, didepan tv, didapur. Mungkin dikamar?

"Kenapa kau langsung pulang Dobe?" Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Naruto, samar-samar bau tak sedap menusuk indra penciumannya dan dilihat si pirang sedang tidur tengkurap dikasurnya tanpa melepas kemeja dan celana formalnya. "Bau apa ini? Kau makan sesuatu Naruto?" Sasuke berjalan memutari ranjang Naruto dan terkejut mendapati baskom kecil dengan cairan berwarna keruh didalamnya, apa Naruto muntah?

"Dobe.." Sasuke mengguncang bahu Naruto dan berusaha membalikkan badan si pirang, berat. Dan Naruto menggeliat, kepalanya mendongak sedikit melihat siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya. Wajahnya pucat, bahkan warna kulit kecoklatannya digantikan dengan warna pucat sempurna.

"Kau Sakit?" Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan nada khawatir dalan suaranya. Wajah Naruto begitu pucat, ia muntah, asam lambungnya naik lagikah?

"Aku sudah minum obat Teme.." Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang ia letakkan dikeningnya. "Hanya sakit perut, magku kambuh, mungkin.." Menarik selimutnyayang tadi tak sempat ia pakai, Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya, bergelung dengan selimut membelakangi Sasuke. "Pulanglah, sudah larut." Naruto mencoba mengacuhkannya, Sasuke tahu itu. Perasaan tak enaknya muncul kembali.

"Naru..yang tadi, aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu. Aku hanya belum siap, aku–"

"Aku mengerti, pulanglah dan istirahat, sudah larut..."

Naruto berbicara selembut mungkin meminta Sasuke meninggalkannya sendiri disana. Sasuke tetap diam untuk beberapa saat, hanya diam menatap punggung berbalut selimut bermotif rubah itu. Perasaannya tak enak, hatinya sakit meski Naruto sama sekali tidak marah, tidak bicara kasar. Tapi hatinya sakit, karena Naruto diam. Ini sudah hampir dua tahun, Sasuke tahu, harusnya ia tidak bersikap seperti ini terus, ia benar-benar merasa egois dan bodoh sekarang.

Lengannya bergerak mengelus surai pirang itu sebentar, Sasuke akhirnya beranjak untuk meninggalkan apartemen kekasihnya itu. Mungkin besok ia bisa minta maaf–

"Hati-hati dijalan.."

Naruto berbisik dan berbalik membelakangi pintu kamarnya saat Sasuke berada diambangnya.

Bahkan Naruto tak mau melihatnya pulang.

"Hm..."

Pintu ditutup, Sasuke tahu ia memang keterlaluan kali ini.

* * *

Pagi ini Sasuke duduk gelisah dikelasnya. Ia ingin menemui Naruto. Pagi tadi saat Sasuke ingin melihat kondisi si pirang, Naruto sudah tidak ada di apartemennya. Sesampainya di kampus, Sasuke sudah harus masuk kelas dan menunda untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Sebagai seorang laki-laki Sasuke benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang, hatinya gelisah, ia ingin minta maaf hari ini juga, sekarang juga. Firasatnya memperburuk segalanya.

Selesai jam perkuliahannya Sasuke langsung melesat pergi kefakultas kedokteran mencari Narutonya. Bertanya pada Sakura gadis yang biasa Sasuke lihat selalu bersama Naruto jika sedang kuliah tapi gadis berambut pink itu berkata tidak melihat Naruto dikelas mereka tadi. Kecemasan Sasuke semakin besar.

Sampai sebuah panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

'Sasuke?'

"Ya"

'Uzumaki-san ada di klinik.'

"Dimana?"

'Diklinik Universitas. Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto datang, magnya kambuh lagi, tapi mungkin aku berpikir itu bukan hanya soal sakit mag.'

"Aku kesana."

Sasuke akan menguliti Kabuto –dokter klinik Universitas mereka– jika apa yang dikatakannya hanya bualan dan sengaja ingin membuat Sasuke berlari secepat yang ia bisa sekarang ketempat itu.

.

Mengatur napasnya, Sasuke masuk kedalam dalam klinik yang cukup besar denganbau obat-obatan menyengat hidungnya. Dan Kabuto disana, tengah duduk sembari menonton televisi yang tersedia diruang tunggu dengan santai. Pada jam segini mahasiswa atau masyarakat umum memang jarang datang berobat, jadi waktu luang itu dimanfaatkan Kabuto sebagai dokter umum disana untuk bersantai.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Kabuto yang langsung mengalihkan fokusnya pada sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Apa kabar Sasuke? Kau jarang mampir kemari, beda dengan Uzumaki-san." Engulas senyum diwajahnya, Kabuto berusaha bersikap akrab dengan adik temannya jaman perkuliahan dulu,

"Langsung saja, kenapa Naruto?" Sasuke memotong, malas berbasa-basi.

"Hm baiklah. Uzumaki-san punya keluarga tidak? Sanak saudara?" Sasuke menggeleng dan bergumam 'Yatim piatu', Kabuto memasang wajah bingung. "Ini baru kemungkinan, aku tidak bisa langsung menfonis karena peralatan diklinik tidak selengkap di Rumah Sakit." Sasuke mengangguk tanda ia mengerti dan Kabuto melajutkan. "Sepertinya ada masalah pada lambung Uzumaki-san, aku hanya mengira kalau itu peradangan dilambung atau lebih buruknya kanker lambung . Dilihat dari betapa seringnya Uzumaki-san mengunjungiku dengan keluhan sakit magnya kambuh dan itu terjadi berulang-ulang dalam jangka waktu yang pendek." Sasuke bergerak gelisah. Kekhawatirannya kini beralasan. Terkutuklah ia yang selalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri sampai tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kebiasaan sipirang yang hanya mengkonsumsi ramen instan.

"Apa nafsu makan Uzumaki-san berkurang dan sering muntah?" Sasuke menggeleng, dan sedetik kemudia ia menggangguk. Tiga hari yang lalu dan hari-hari yang entah Sasuke lupa kapan itu, Naruto memang terlihat tidak nafsu makan. Nafsu makannya hanya meningkat saat ramen berlemak itu menjadi menu makannya. Dan semalam–

"Tadi Uzumaki-san muntah dan warnanya sudah tidak wajar Sasuke. peradangan atau mungkin kanker lambung, hanya perkiraanku saja karena penyakit ini memang sulit dideteksi karena gejalanya yang hampir seperti orang sakit mag." Semalam Naruto muntah dan itu kali pertama Sasuke tahu. "Bawalah ia ke Rumah Sakit. Kalian akrab sekali seperti saudara. Pastikan saja kalau kekhawatiranku tidak benar."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa, ia hanya mengangguk singkat. Pembicaraan ini terasa begitu berat terlihat dari bagaimana Sasuke membuang napasnya yang mungkin sedari tadi tertahan. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat. 'Ini masih perkiraan' batin Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Uzumaki-san ada di dalam, masuklah. Dari tadi pagi-pagi sekali ia disini."

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam ruang inap dengan tiga ranjang pasien didalamnya. Terlihat Naruto tengan tertidur pulas, dadanya naik turun, napasnya teratur, matanya begitu terpejam erat. Keringat sedikit membasahi keningnya membuat helayan pirangnya menempel dikeningnya.

Sasuke mengambil kursi dan duduk di sisi ranjang Naruto. Tangannya terulur mengusap keringat dikeningnya. 'Hangat, pantas berkeringat.' Batin Sasuke. Dipandanginya terus wajah teman masa kecilnya, sahabatnya, kekasih tercintanya, dan ingatannya kembali kekejadian kemarin malam. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menghelah napas, mungkin ia akan mencoba jujur pada dirinya sendiri dan berhenti menutup-nutupi hubungan mereka dari keluarga dan temen-teman dikampusnya.

"Suke?" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan diri dengan cahaya ruangan. Tangannya bergerak mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat yang tadi sempat Sasuke lakukan. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menemanimu." Sasuke membantu Naruto mengusap keringan dikeningnya dengan lengan kemejanya. Benar-benar basah sekali. "Sudah baikan? Apa perutmu masih sakit? Besok kita coba ke Rumah Sakit, itu saran Kabuto." Sasuke bergerak mengambilkan segelas air dan membantu Naruto meminumnya walau si pirang berusaha berkelit sebagai protes kalau ia bisa minum sendiri, tapi Sasuke tetap membantunya.

"Terimakasih.. ahh rasanya semalam itu aku bisa mati. Kau tidak tahu Teme, perutku sakit sekali, asam lambung naik! Tapi sekarang sudah baikan.." Cengiran khas itu ia pamerkan sebagai bukti bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tapi Sasuke tahu, Naruto tidak baik-baik saja.

Hening tercipta diantara mereka. Hanya suara televisi diluar yang sedang ditonton Kabuto dan suara napas mereka berdua yang terdengar. Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati waktu istirahatnya, tapi aura kegelisahan orang disampingnya membuat Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke tertunduk dalam. Poni rambutnya menutupi penglihatan Naruto dari ekspresi apa yang kiranya sedang tercetak diwajah yang biasa selalu dingin itu.

"Kenapa?" Naruto membuka suara. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Kau melamun?" Sasuke tidak menjawab dan Naruto kembali ikut diam. Rasanya seluruh badanya masih lemas.

"Aku–"fokusnya kembali pada Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan ditenggorokannya. Naruto menyamankan posisinya, tidur menyamping menghadap Sasuke yang terlihat berbeda. "Semalam–"

"Jangan bahas itu." Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke, ia benarkan lagi posisi tidurnya –terlentang– dan mencoba kembali memejamkan matanya. "Lupakan saja." Lanjut Naruto dan membuat Sasuke bereaksi.

"Berhenti bersikap seakan tidak ada apa-apa Dobe." Nada suara Sasuke mulai meninggi. Ia benar-benar merasa didiamkan walaupun Naruto tetap bicara padanya, walau kenyataan si pirang sakit yang membuatnya tidak banyak bicara pun tetap tidak menjadi faktor utama Sasuke merasa didiamkan.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Naruto menjawab acuh, seacuh sikapnya yang perlahan memunggungi Sasuke dan menarik selimutnya sepatas dada. Sasuke menarik bahunya memaksa Naruto kembali menghadapnya. Setaunya Naruto tidak pernah bersikap seacuh ini bagaimanapun Sasuke membuatnya marah, tapi kenapa si pirang sekarang seakan enggan bahkan hanya untuk melihat wajahnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membahasnya Suke, anggap saja memang tidak terjadi apa-apa, kita lupakan saja."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti Dobe, aku hanya belum siap–"

"Aku mengerti!" Naruto tiba-tiba bangun, duduk diatas ranjangnya dan bereaksi memegang kepalanya saat pusing menyerang karena tiba-tiba bangun. Menghelas napas panjang Naruto memandang tepat di onyx Sasuke meminta sedikit belas kasihan karena kondisinya tidak sedang dalam siap untuk bertengkar. "Aku mengerti Suke, aku mengerti kau belum siap. Aku mengerti kau masih malu untuk mengakui pada orang lain. Aku tau memang hubungan kita adalah hubungan yang memalukan untuk dipertahankan. Aku tahu, aku mengerti, setidaknya aku berusaha untuk tidak mengambil jalan berpisah denganmu, melepaskanmu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak membebaskanmu dan tetap bertahan dengan keegoisanku." Menghelah napas sekali lagi, Naruto kembali melanjutkan saat dilihatnya Sasuke hendak bicara.

"Haahhh...tapi sebaiknya kita memang harus mengakhirinya." Naruto tersenyum kepadanya, senyum tulus yang sering Naruto berikan setiap kali mereka bicara, setiap kali mereka bertengkar, setiap kali Naruto memperlihatkan betapa ia mencintai Sasuke. tapi senyum itu sekarang Naruto berikan saat ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. "Rasanya aku terlalu egois menahanmu. Keluargamu pun tidak mungkin menerimaku jika mereka tahu aku bukan hanya sekedar teman baikmu. Jadi membuat mereka tahu pun bukan hal yang baik." Senyum itu lagi, kenapa Naruto mengulas senyum itu dibibirnya?

Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir sampai hati mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sasuke tidak pernah menginginkan sebuah tembok yang tiba-tiba terbangun ini menghalangi mereka. Tapi Sasuke tidak bicara. Mulutnya terkunci namun hatinya menjerit. Pandangannya kosong namun kepalanya dipenuhi kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk setelah hal ini selesai. Ia terlalu terbiasa bersama Naruto, ia terlalu bergantung pada laki-laki pirang ini.

"Kita berteman saja. Jadi aku tidak akan menuntutmu lagi untuk lebih jujur mengenai hubungan kita."

Hening tercipta diantara mereka. Sasuke tidak bersuara, kepalanya tertunduk dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Apa yang ingin ia katakan sedari semalam tidak mampu lagi ia lontarkan. Rasanya seperti kau kehilangan arah, lalu dipaksa berhenti memikirkan masa depan dan membuang lukisan penuh kenangan.

"Tidak apakan? Berteman seperti sebelumnya, seperti biasa. Jadi aku tidak perlu menahan diri untuk bisa memelukmu didepan keluargamu seperti Neji-senpai kemarin, hehehe." Cengiran seperti biasa, itu...begitu tulus. Seperti memang harus seperti ini.

Naruto mengacak rambut Sasuke gemas dan mulai turun dari ranjang, bersiap untuk pulang dan beristirahat diapartemennya saja. Sasuke hanya melihatnya membereskan obat-obatan resep dari Kabuto dan memasukkannya kedalam tas yang ia bawa sebelum tangan tan itu terulur memintanya menyambut uluran tersebut. Sasuke mendongak, kembali disuguhi senyum tulus Naruto.

"Ayok antar aku pulang?"

Dan Sasuke mengangguk kecil, berjalan dibelakang Naruto dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

Apakah ini yang terbaika? Ada setitik kelegaan dalam hatinya. Sasuke tidak tahu, ia lega karena masih bisa bersikap seperti biasa dengan Naruto atau lega karena beban yang tertancap dipundak dan kakinya menghilang? Sasuke tidak tahu, tapi yang ia tahu,

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Ia masih ingin membisikkan kalimat itu pada laki-laki didepannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

* * *

_Hatimu terkadang bisa menipumu. Tapi waktu takkan berhenti hanya untuk sekedar menunggumu menyadari perasaanmu_.

* * *

Tamaaaaat! Gaje?#pundung#

Di kampus yas, klinik pengobatan untuk mahasiswa/mahasiswi dan staf dosennya dibuka juga buat umum, tapi kalo umum mah bayar XDD

NaruSasu, kan?


End file.
